Somber Heart, Ashen Soul
by HarmonizedRepose
Summary: Following years of a subtle presence, a metallic entity abandoned long ago looms on the horizon, leaving even the Mushroom Kingdom's famed hero in distress once his identity is manipulated for a masquerade. Vengeance delivered. The silver sheen infuses with his very being, eyes widening as the searing sensation gradually spreads throughout his body. He's running out of time...


**Greetings, fellow viewers. I suppose this is my first fan fiction, on this account, isn't it? What an honor. *bows politely***

**Anyhow, ever since the release of Mario Kart 8, two certain characters had spurred an idea into my mind. One that I'm unsure if anyone else has tackled as of yet (if you have, I grant my sincerest apologies), and I'm here to share this tale with you today. A tale of tragedy, deceit, romance, and...even humor.**

**But enough personal ramblings. Please enjoy. :)**

**Mario (c) Nintendo. Though that was somewhat apparent, now, wasn't it?**

***Sonic voice* STRANGE, isn't it?!**

* * *

><p>Rays of sunlight smile upon the lush earth encompassing the serene Mushroom Kingdom, most citizens lingering at home to tend to their families. Except for the occasional, almost obnoxious "HELLO!" screeching from Toad to Toad like a verbal plague, an endearing state of peace washes over the prospering region.<p>

Although, most would be surprised that the kingdom's legendary hero hasn't embarked on his jovial jaunt throughout Toad Town yet, this morning.

A slim man casually strolls through the house's foyer, preparing himself for a witty entrance with a chuckle. "'Ey, top o' the mornin' to you, Br-...BRO?!" Luigi's humorous choice of dialect tones down as his eyes take in the oh-so-graceful sight of his red-clad brother's head resting drowsily on the modest, wooden dining table at which he's seated. "Y-you okay?" Gingerly shaking his shoulders, Mario's eyes gradually pry themselves open, cerulean hues reluctant to withdraw from their reclusive state.

"Nnngh...wha-...oohh...sorry, Weegee. I...haven't been very motivated today. I don't recall falling asleep for quite some time, last night...just tossing and turning, mostly..." His gentle voice reflects the prominent fatigue that his very being has become awash with. Shortly afterward, he shakes his head abruptly to suppress his own grogginess, eyelids still threatening to regain control.

In a mere instant, Mario's eyesight is stripped of its color, an array of varying grays obscuring his vision. Perhaps it was a mere shift in the atmosphere, but his arms, which were raised to lift his weary head, collapse to the table as his body briefly radiates an exponential increase in weight -albeit just a sensation. Fortunately, these adverse effects subside in the mere blink of an eye. Literally.

_Uugh...I've bounded across lava pits and spikes, trounced Bowser's subordinates, and defied fate as a whole for years. And yet, I've never felt so...weary, weak, almost...helpless._

"Huh?" His dark boots scrape against something underfoot, causing the object to slide beneath his girth. Concealed beneath the wooden table at their feet is, indeed, a pink envelope, a red sticker neatly attached to the folded front to hold its contents. A small gasp escapes Mario, a subtle, pink hue brushing across his cheeks as he unwraps the envelope - _neatly_, mind you. He wouldn't want to tarnish the fair damsel's effort, would he?

"Oh, I must've dropped that at some point after checking the mail, I don't recall seeing a pink envelope as I skimmed over today's deliveries." the lean man tentatively confirms, scratching the back of his neck in uncertainty.

But he fails to perceive the words his brother has uttered, already fully immersed into the sprawling, intricate handwriting of his secretly coveted princess.

_Dear Mario,_

_For years, your service has provided the kingdom I preside with immense aperture and constant support. I wish to cordially invite you to the castle as a means of appreciation. I shall greet you in the courtyard at noon!_

_ Sincerely, Peach_

Cliche, cliche. But neither he, nor his heavy heart, could care less.

The red-capped plumber regards the letter's contents with great relish, salvaging the neatly opened pink envelope accompanying it. An excited grin broadens across his face at the prospect of being near his special one.

"Noon? It's..." He echoes, pausing briefly to turn and glance at the clock hanging upon the farthermost wall. "O-oh no! I only have thirty minutes to finish up!" And with that, he practically _devours_ the remainder of oatmeal of which his fatigue had abandoned, hurrying around the house to prepare for his rendezvous with his favorite pink princess.

_Whew. Five minutes left to spare._ His slightly disheveled hair still feels damp to the touch, not to his dismay as his iconic red "M" hat slides upon his head. Red petals brush against his hand from the table, a reminder of the simple gift he wishes to bestow upon his lukewarm lover. "See ya, Weegee!"

"Have fun on your _date_." Luigi quips, not fast enough as his jubilant brother sprints out the door. He could really take lessons from a blue hedgeho - oh **wait...**

Simultaneously, in the depths of Bowser's treasure trove, an oddly familiar metallic figure looms over the stored loot, contemplating other matters. "Freedom, at last. It's only been a matter of years, and yet it feels as though an eternity has passed."

_But __**his**__ love released me unto this world._ The metal doppelganger's body vanishes in its entirety, relocating itself several paces before Peach's castle to imitate a natural entrance. His eyes radiate a light blue sheen as he conforms to the image of her red-capped lover, through and through.

"In my current state, this can only serve as a temporary disguise." He murmurs in the absence of company. "But...bah, I'm simply irresistible! She'll be swarming me in no time!" A smug grin broadens across his face as his contemplation flows, barely stifling a sardonic chuckle before someone bursts through the castle exit.

"There you are, Mario!" A dainty, pale woman slightly holds up the hem of her dress as her heels gently _clack_ against the ground, rapidly approaching her knight in **shining** armor.

_And now..._

"Ah, Peachie..." In one swift motion, he extends a hand out to reach for the naive girl before him, his eyes widening to accentuate his faux innocence. "It is my honor to be personally addressed by the fair maiden governing this kingdom." Her gloved hand emanates immense warmth as it embraces his own.

Unbeknownst to Peach, a sinister grin forms across the doppelganger's face as a rose-gold pool manifests itself far behind her. Such is resultant of the peak of her passion, an exposed weakness that Mario, too, had exhibited only recently.

_I plan on __**taking**__ my share of love, too..._

* * *

><p><strong>I realize the story thus far contains some rather...vague elements. But rest assured, light will be shed upon these topics in due time.<strong>

**And yes, I must confess that the last line of the prologue was partially inspired by an RPG horror game entitled, "The Witch's House", created by Fummy. If you haven't played it yet, I zealously recommend you give it a try! _You'll probably be shedding tears by the end of it..._**

**I'd rather not be bombarded with blunt words (I'm a teeny bit sensitive), but please understand that _constructive_ criticism is welcome. I strive to improve as a writer, after all, so it'll aid me in my little "quest". Thank you, in advance. :)**


End file.
